Loudspeakers, particularly wireless speakers, are becoming more prevalent inside and outside of users' homes. These speakers may wirelessly pair with audio sources (e.g., a desktop computer, laptop, tablet, or smartphone) over a computer network (e.g., peer-to-peer (P2P) distributed wireless computer network, or local area network), using BLUETOOTH links or WIFI links, and perform rendering and playback (output) of audio signals that are wireless received from the audio sources. In addition, several wireless speakers may communicate with each other to form a wireless audio system that provides users with the flexibility to project sound at nearly any location, within transmission range of a radio frequency (RF) transmitter unit of the audio source.